E-Langtricity
E-Langtricity plc '''(also known as '''Langley Electricity or Kington Langley Electricity) is the national energy company of Kington Langley. It is also the nation's largest supplier with over 75% of the population with E-Langtricity. It is one of Kington Langley's oldest companies History Establishment After the island's formation in 2004, only a few people lived or even dared to approach the island for at least 2 months, when the population rwached 12 million in 2005, the British government liquidated the '''British Energy KL '''subsidiary and form a seperate government owned electricity company. In 2005 E-Langtricity was founded and started to build new power stations to stop the oncoming energy crisis. Growth By 2006 the company was the top supplier with 100% of the population using them as they were the only supplier within Kington Langley at the time. It started a scheme to convert the old oil and gas power stations into nuclear power stations, this caused widespread outrage among the British Parliament as this would be far too costly and would cos them too much. As E-Langtricity held 100% of customers, it stood still for several years before seeing any real change Kingtonian independence and decline In 2008 the nation of Kington Langley was formed, without pressure from the British, it could start its project on building nuclear power stations to replace the less efficient ones. The Kingtonian government supported this and gave the company money to fund the project. The Kingtonian civil war didn't affect the company too much as both sides needed power, in fact it raised energy bills and ended up with increased revenue, one of the only companies to benefit from the war overall. However, due to Kington Langley's independence, their was no British legislation to prevent other companies operating in Kington Langley and within 5 months, several energy companies had appeared all over the nation offering cheaper energy and this saw a huge 25% drop in the population using E-Langtricity which reduced revenue for the end of 2008 but by 2009 it began to pick up again as popularity of E-Langtricity appears to be rising again. Competition with KP At the moment, it's largest rival is another Kingtonian energy company called KP (no relation to nuts) which recently became the largest company in Kington Langley, it provides most of Kington Langley with oil and gas in some form either directly or through E-Langtricity as several offshore oil rigs and extraction stations are being leased to KP. E-Langtricity has been rumoured to be accepting large sums of taxpayers money so they will be able to purchase the company and eliminate them as competators however the company and the government has denied such claims. Operations E-Langtricity is the largest energy supplier and utility company in Kington Langley owning all power stations and 90% of all off shore rigs that supply Kington Langley. It currently owns 2 small energy companies in Kington Langley (South Island Energy and Kingsmouth Electricity which supplies the capital city) and holds a 30% stake in EDF Kington Langley Category:Companies of Kington Langley